The Past is Never Forgotten
by Malone.BU
Summary: Jo is a VERY old vampire who is best friends with Stefan. They haven't seen each other in yrs but he needs her help to sort out the Hybrid problem. Damon starts to take an interest in her but is unaware of her past with some originals. Will Damon win her heart or will someone come to collect? Takes place before curse broken. DamonXocXMikealsons but which does she love?
1. Chapter 1: Its Been a Long Time

_Chapter 1: It's Been a Long Time_

It had been quite some time since I had seen my old friend. I hadn't seen him since probably the twenties, but when your best friend calls saying that he needs your help how can you possibly say no.

I approached the Salvatore boarding house with eagerness and excitement. Instead of knocking I just snuck in to try and scare him. Knocking was for newbies and I definitely wasn't a newb. So, using my vampire speed I crept up behind him and pushed him back into a wall, while gripping his throat. A second later I let go, I had scared him enough.

"Jo!" Stefan said in excitement as he hugged me. "I'm so happy

you made it."

"Stefan, you didn't seriously think I would ignore your ever so desperate cry for help now do you?"

We were standing in the living room and I notice the girl standing near us.

"Oh Jo, this is-"

"Elena, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, Elena Gilbert." The girl said politely as I shook her hand.

"I've heard so much about you! I really hope we can befriends. It seems you are all that little Stefy talks about." I giggled and she just seemed a little confused.

"Elena, this is my best friend Jo. She's the one I told you about. Her and Lexie helped me through some of my times... She's here to help with our little Hybrid problem." Stefan said. "And Jo, you are staying here, right?"

"Of course, where else would I stay? Elena, you must tell me everything about yourself! Will you have lunch with me? I am dying to tell you all of Stefan's little secrets." She laughed a little.

"Why not. A friend of Stefan's is a friend of mine."

Stefan kinda just rolled his eyes. I knew he didn't want me to embarrass him, but after all what were friends for?

Then, Elena and I headed to a place they called The Grill. When we were walking in I noticed someone rather intriguing sitting at the bar, even though I only saw the back of his head. He was no doubt a vampire. We sat down at a table and I ordered a chocolate shake and a burger with fries. Elena order a water and a salad.

"Elena, I just want you to know Stefan and I we were never like together or anything. It has never been like that. We have always been just friends."

"I know, I can tell by the way you two look at each other. You seem to share a very special bond as if you two were brother and sister. Thank you for being there for him."

"You're welcome."

"Now, tell me all about you," she said seeming all excited.

"I'm really not that interesting. So, I'll give you the short version. I am a lot older then Stefan. I prefer not to kill innocent people. I don't go all crunchy granola, but I don't like killing people like they're nothing. Ummmm... Also, I haven't seen Stefan in years and I really hope it works out between you too. You seem to make him really happy. I can tell by the way he looks at you and talks about you." She just smiled at me.

"Okay, I have a question. With all your years of experience, have you ever been in love?"

This question surprised me. I didn't expect her to ask it. After a pause I answered her. "It's complicated... Let's just say I-well... Okay, there was this guy and we in a way saved each other. Even though he saved me I would always make things difficult for him. We ended up being best friends. I guess we developed feelings for each other over the years. He even told me he loved me. I was going to say it back. I wanted to say it back, but I just couldn't and I never knew why. Then, one day his evil brother killed him. I then came to live with one of his other brothers and he's been like a brother to me ever since. And ever since then, I've been trying to help him with some stuff..."

"Why did he kill his own brother?"

"Because of me." My gaze fell down to the table. I was never able to forgive myself for that. I had been all my fault.

"What did you do?" she asked with curiosity.

"The short version?... Well, I guess he was jealous of his brother. One day I needed a favor from him and of course he had caused the problem that made me need the favor, but he never did anything without something in return. I was desperate and I made a deal with him, and I haven't fulfilled my end yet. I refused to fulfill it, and then he killed his brother. So, no I don't think I have ever really been in love before. I've loved people before, but I've never been in love with someone. But then again, I think I loved him. I think I was just afraid."

"What was the favor?" she asked. She seemed extremely curious.

"I agreed to go on a date with him."

Elena looked at me in shock. "Wow, all this time and you still haven't gone on a date with him? You got balls."

"Why thank you." I smiled. Oh shit, oh shit. Tall, black hair, and blue eyes was walking this way.

He smiled, "Good afternoon, Elena." he said as he sat down next to her. "Who's your new friend? I've never seen her around before."

"Buzz off Damon," she snapped at him.

I smirked a little. "Well, well, well. You must be the famous Damon Salvatore that little Stefy told me so much about."

"Ah, I'm famous. I like you already." He smiled.

"Okay, thank you for lunch. I really do have to go. I'll see you around, bye." Elena said as she left.

"I see it's just you and me now," Damon said in an over confident tone.

"Lucky me." I said in a sarcastic tone and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I see you know who I am, however, I have no idea who you are or anything about you. Please do enlighten me."

"Well, Mr. Salvatore. For starters, I know you were listening to my conversation with Elena so there isn't much more to say. As for my name... Well, I'm not interested. So it really isn't that important, now is it?"

I got up and left him with his jaw dropped. I figured it wasn't that someone spoke to him like that, however, I knew he deserved it.

AN

This isn't really my main story... So, I'm sorry if it doesn't get update all the time. But, if you want a lot of updates and what know, then check out my other story:

A Man's Greatest Weakness.

**Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

_Chapter 2: Moving On_

I slept pretty good that night at the Salvatore boarding house. The next morning I walked downstairs in a tee and shorts to grab a blood bag for breakfast. I grabbed a bag and then sat on the couch to drink it. Then, suddenly I sensed an unwanted presence behind me. Oh crap was all I could think to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, girl who hangs out with my brother for some strange reason," Damon said as he took a seat across from me. He stared at me for a moment. I had long brown hair that in the sunlight turned dark auburn. My eyes were lurking him in. They were hazel, being mostly brown toward the center but had a ring of green on the outside. They were mesmerizing, I had to admit.

"Oh, I forgot you lived here."

"Is that a problem, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Only for you."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you anger me I can snap you like a toothpick," I said as I glared at him.

"Oh lighten up. Beside you're just a girl anyways, you can't kill me. What are you like maybe 200 year old?"

"No, but it's nice to know I look so young. What do you want anyways?"

"You," he said as he stared devilishly and smirked. "But lets not rush things just yet. So, why are you here anyways?"

"Stefan needed me and here I am. Duh..."

"So you're supposed to help us take down Klaus and possible Elijah?"

"Yes, but Elijah stays out of this."

"Why, is he an old boyfriend or something?" Damon laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, he isn't my boyfriend. You should really learned to mind your own business, or else I won't help you, and trust me you need my help. I know almost everything about them."

"What, did you sleep with all of them?'

"You're disgusting," I said as I threw a pillow in his face and walked away.

Just as I almost got the stairs to go up and change Damon used his speed and pinned me against the wall. He had one hand on each side to make sure I couldn't leave. He leaned closer pressing his body against mine, and whispered into my ear, "Do you still think you can take me?" This sent shivers down my spine and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I wanted to hate him, but he was too... well, Damon.

I then reversed the situation. I was now pinning him against the wall, gripping him by his throat to choke him just enough to prove a point. My body brushed up against his as I leaned my face closer to his and seductively whispered, "Still think you don't need my help?"

Then, I backed off dropping him to the floor, and headed upstairs to change. As I turned I made sure to give my hair a nice little wipe and walked away with such style that he would be forced to watch me walk away.

Wait, why would I do that, I thought. Damon was nice to look at and stuff, but it was wrong. He was Stefan's brother after all. After all the things Stefan told me about him... It seemed so wrong, but yet, so right.

I got dress and headed out to go meet my good friend, Elijah.

He had finally found a way to kill Klaus. We were both finally going to get our revenge.

I wanted nothing more than to kill Niklaus. He had taken the closest thing from love away from me. After that I had no idea what love was or if I had ever experienced it. He left me scared and empty.

We knew we would never get the coffins from him, so kill him was the next best thing.

I arrived at a foreclosed house and slowly opened the creaky door. "Elijah, come out come out wherever you are!" I called out as I strolled right into the house and out onto the patio. Once outside on the patio, I took a seat in a chair and leaned back, getting some sun.

"Must you say that everytime you walk in? I can hear you when you pull up," said Elijah as he rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"Well, what fun would that be?" I shrugged.

"What is the Salvatore's status?" he asked.

"Oh. No worries, I'm fine thanks for asking," I said sarcastically just to throw him off.

"Come one, Jo. We've been planning this for years. You need to be serious. We cannot allow for this plan to fail. There's no room for error."

"I know, I know." I sighed. "It's just so stressful and it's suddenly all happening so fast... As for the status, they all seem a little edgy. Most are trying not to show it, but I can tell. I can't believe you got daggered again."

"Speaking of that, I had a little chat with Elena after that little incident."

"And?" I asked him.

"And Klaus is here. He switched bodies of course, but he's here. You'd do best if you didn't let him see."

"Well, thats just dandy!" I said and throw my arms up in frustration. Klaus was just an asshole. "Elijah?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss him?

"Klaus when he wasn't as-"

"No," I said and looked down at my hands. "Kol. Do you miss him?"

"As much of a pain he was, yes I miss him too."

"What if Niklaus didn't bury them at sea?"

"We can't trust him, you know that. Kol is gone and it's time you start accepting that and move on. Despite what you may say, I know you loved him, but you need to move on. Maybe even meet someone new."

"Yeah, maybe." I sighed.

It hurt me to think of him. It hurt me to try and move on. Maybe I loved him, but maybe it was time to move on. Soon Klaus would be dead and when Klaus went, so did the rest of his family. I was never going to get Kol back, so I promised myself that I would try and move on. I figured that I could at least start with Damon Salvatore. Maybe Damon and I wouldn't work out, but right now I just need something, anything. Anything to start to healing process.

**AN**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but I've just been busy and I've mostly been focusing on my other story, ****A Man's Greatest Weakness****. I'm sort of addicted to it and I'm afraid that I'll blend the plot and some scenes, so I'm just focusing on one for the time being. So, check it out!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


End file.
